Warming Up
by tencoth
Summary: A charmander saves a young Trapinch after it nearly freezes. as a charmeleon, he finds the same pokemon, this time a Vibrava. charmeleon X vibrava, charizard X flygon. sorry for the poor description.


Enjoy,

I do not own pokemon

* * *

I like the cold, that is an odd thing for a Charmander like myself to say, but I like it. I always am warm with my burning tale. The Ice types are easy to take down, but it is lonely. I often find myself alone in my cave. All the Ice types flee when they see me. However, it gives me time to think.

I ran away from my family to start a new life, an adventure. I was hoping that I could grow up strong here, but now I just feel alone and unchallenged all the time. Not many friends, no relatives, I just felt alone. Every once in a while, my best friend, Jake the squirtle, comes by to visit, but that happens rarely.

I laid down and set some wood on fire with my tale. I started to fall asleep when I heard foot steps in my cave, I quickly got up and faced the intruder, prepared to fight. I saw an unfamiliar pokemon, a trapinch. she looked exhausted, covered in snow, freezing. She collapsed at the entrance of the cave. I ran up to her and tried to take her deeper into the cave to avoid the cold. I could feel her shivering.

I put her in the far back of the cave and put her in position for a heating technique I practiced with jake, just incase of this very situation. I shot an ember around her, hoping she wouldn't move. The heat surrounding her slowly warmed her up. She started to wake up as the heat increased. She accidently moved her hand into the line of fire, burning her. She let out a small shriek as she pulled her hand back.

"I'm so sorry" I quickly apologized as I ran up to her. She laid there holding her hand with a somewhat scared look on her face. She looked around my dark little cave.

"Where...where am I" she stuttered as she started to scoot away from me.

"Don't be scared, I wont hurt you." I said trying to calm her down. "I'm Chris, nice to meet you"

"Amber" she said reluctantly "I guess I owe you for saving me"

"Trust me Amber, your thanks is all that I need" she looked up as she started to smile. "Well, Thank you" she said as she started to get close to the fire I started earlier. She noticed a small pile of berries that I usually kept for myself. I heard small growl in her stomach as she stared at the pile of fruit. Without thinking, she started to go at the berries like they were her own.

"Hungry much?" I chuckled. She quickly stopped and lowered her head in shame. I sat down across from her telling her she could eat as much as she wants. With that, she continued eating but a little slower this time. "you know" I started as she started to get full "I don't see many trapinch around here. What brings you all the way up to Acuity?"

"I actually wanted to settle in Lake Valor. I'm hoping that there, our trapinch and vibrava can evolve into flygons, since they can't in the desert I've been living at." Amber said. "Hey if it's okay with you, can I stay for the night?"

"That's probably a good idea." I said "The snesal around this area tend to be unkind to visitors." She smiled as she moved over to the fire for some sleep.

I slept on the other side keeping my tale in the fire, just incase it died. The next morning I woke up to find, Amber already left. I was a little disappointed I didn't get to say goodbye, but I could just visit her sometime. after all, I knew where she was headed

* * *

"Where are we going again?" asked Jake as the wartortle and I were scaling up a mountain side.

"Were going to see a friend of mine" I said as we reached another cave. _I hope this is the right one_ I thought as we stepped in to the darkness. I knocked on the wall a couple of times to get the attention any pokemon that lived there. Out of the darkness, I saw a vibrava fly towards us. I was sure that was the pokemon I was looking for.

"Chris, is that you" she said as she slowly approached us. I smiled and nodded and she burst into excitement. Amber flew onto me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I haven't seen you in such a long time!" she said as she rested her head on my shoulder. I was worried she wouldn't notice me due to my evolution. As she got up she noticed Jake on our side, trying not to laugh.

"Amber, this is jake, my closest friend." I said as his urge to crack up went down.

"It's nice too meet you" she said "I'm going to get some berries for us. It's nice to see you again." She flew up to me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. She then flew off into the woods leaving me in the cave with jake. Jake exploded with laughter as she left.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE TAKING ME TO SEE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" He roared with laughter. He instantly stopped when he noticed the expression on my face. My mouth was slightly gaping, my face a darker shade of red (how that's possible, I don't know) as I stared out into the forest. What did that kiss mean, did it mean anything at all? "hey, are...are you okay?" Asked jake as I continued my stare into the distance. "Do you...really like her..."

"NO" I quickly said, knowing it was a lie. Truth is, I did feel for Amber for a long time. I tried to forget her and move on, but she kept coming back into my head. I feel cursed for my hospitality. Jake could see right through me, he knew how I felt. That is a factor I hate about him, he could read me like a book. He just stood there with an annoying grin on his face, once again, another factor I hated. He finds ways to bug me without saying a word.

"You know, if you want to spend time with her, you could pick berries with her," He said slyly as he started to push me towards the woods. "besides, her tiny hands couldn't hold all those berries."

_'He has a point, she could need a little help'_ I thought as I headed into the trees. Before I could think anymore, I heard a small shriek. I ran over to the source to see Amber confronting a Torterra. I quickly ran over and used a fire fang on its back. It roared in pain as smoke from the attack came out of my mouth. After two more fire fangs, I was shaken and thrown to the ground. The Torterra now saw me as a bigger threat. He then used an earthquake to take me out. I was still standing, but barely.

I avoided all the smaller attacks to take me down, like razor leaf or energy ball. I quickly glanced at Amber to see that she was scared and worried about me. I gestured her to leave but I was cut off by a razor leaf. The Torterra Pined me to the ground with his massive foot. "First you, then her!" he said as he began charging an energy ball. I got infuriated, I took out every last bit of my strength in my body as I tried to move. I was then surrounded by a blinding light. The Torterra was blinded by the light and lost all its concentration. I pushed it off with the immense strength I gained and got on my feet. I felt Wings coming out of my back, my body growing twice its size. I looked back at Amber, who stood there in shock. I finally stopped glowing to reveal, that I had Evolved form a charmeleon into a charizard!

I looked back towards the still blinded Torterra struggling to get up. A massive amount of fire rushed out of my mouth and making contact with the Continent pokemon. It instantly knocked it unconscious. I was surrounded by a proud sense of victory before a wave of fatigue hit. I fell onto my stomach, unconscious. The last thing I heard was Amber crying out my name.

* * *

Everything went from black to white. I saw rocks hanging from the ceiling, light on my right side, darkness on my left, I was in Ambers cave. I slowly tried to get up, but another wave of fatigue came over me, I fell back to the ground wondering how I got here, and how long I've been out. Amber and Jake couldn't have carried me back, I'm to heavy. I lifted my head to see if anyone was around, the cave was empty. As I got up, I heard big loud flaps coming from outside the cave. A flygon landed in the entrance holding a variety of berries.

"Amber?" I said weakly. As soon as she saw me, she dropped all her fruit and flew towards me. She wrapped her arms around me, crying on my shoulder.

"I thought you would never wake up!" she said as she continued to sob on my shoulder. She then released me, flew back to the entrance, and fired three flamethrowers into the air. She returned to my side gave me another hug. I then heard loud booming footsteps coming up from the cave.

"I saw your signal, Is he really..." said a mysterious voice as it came closer to the entrance. '_Is that, no, it can't be, I couldn't have been out for that long!' _I thought as I saw a blastoise come up to the cave entrance. "YOU ARE AWAKE" he yelled, I was now convinced that it was my friend. "You were out for three weeks, how ya feeling?" Jake asked as walked over to my side. I was lost for words, I was out for that long? What surprised me more, is how long they stayed by me. They could have left me to die for all I know, but they didn't. They stayed by me until I awoke.

I looked down at amber, still hugging me. She slowly got up and looked me straight in the eye. I saw more tears of joy rolling down her cheek. Behind her, I saw Jake smile and start to leave the cave. There was a silence as we gazed in each others eyes. I broke it with a question. "Why did you stay" I asked. She smiled as she started to grab my hand. The blood slowly started to fill my cheeks.

"I stayed because you risked your life to save mine, and I owe you more than a thank you" she said as she started to move closer. Her lips then met mine for a kiss. A swarm of emotions and thoughts went through my head. I slowly sank into the kiss, knowing now what the first one meant to her. She then broke of from me laid he head over my shoulder, whispering the three words that would change my life. "I love you" I smiled and wrapped my wings around her. I whispered back to her, "I love you too"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. I plan to use these characters again eventually. Until then Review please, I would like to know your opinion.


End file.
